There exists a system of sending push-notifications using the Google technology (“Analysis and Development of Push Notifications Using Technologies by Google Inc.”, International Journal of Open Information Technologies, No. 3, 2013, pp. 20-24). The known technology uses a third party server (GCM server) to send pushes. Sending is performed according to an application identifier, and, even if the application is not active, the user receives this message as the application identifier (token) is registered at the data sending server and associated with a certain device identifier (sender).
When registering the application, the server saves the device and application identifiers in its database, and, if the registration is successful, informs the application server of the application identifier. To send a push notification, the application server transmits a sending request to the GCM server that sends the push notification to the device (if available) or, if not, stores the message for subsequent sending.
The known system contains an application server capable of sending requests for sending push notifications to the GCM server and a database with application identifiers. The known system was selected as the closest analog (prototype) of the present invention.
However, the technology, according to the prototype, doesn't allow sending push notifications mapped to a location of the sending device in local areas (e.g., in buildings, shopping centers, expo centers, stadiums, airports, etc.) to be used in systems similar to the one disclosed in the description of a RF Patent RU119549U1.